


Мумия

by PleasingNight



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasingNight/pseuds/PleasingNight
Summary: I wrote The Mummy sonnet.





	Мумия

No grave can hold my body down

I'll crawl home to her

\- Hozier

 

Ты проснулся во тьме и неловко нашарил в углу

Пару глаз и язык - пусть не твой. Тебе нужно одно:

Повторить её имя - и образ, одетый во мглу,

Целый мир заслонит: затмеваются звёзды луной.

 

Ты движение с целью: из праха, из мёртвых корней

(Потемневшие знаки затеплятся златом на миг),

Сквозь рои однодневок в сияньи их солнечных дней,

Ты идёшь - как по нотам - по текстам потерянных книг;

 

Ты песчаная буря, дождь крови, змея во дворце;

Ты движение с целью, и кажется - самая цель

Реет рядом - так близко, что может коснуться руками.

Перекроен любовью, очищен от плоти жуками,

Жизнь вдохнёшь - и замкнутся века, словно цепь -

В ту, чей взгляд сокрушает державы и гордые храмы.


End file.
